Fighting for Peace
by Karen Amaya
Summary: Android 16 and his final thoughts as he meets his demise with Perfect Cell.


**Authors Note:** This is my first fan-fiction ever. Although I really want to write one about Vegeta and Bulma, I thought I'd start out with a One Shot that came to me while watching DBZ. I mainly watch it under Japanese Sub. I'm not a big fan of the Dubbed version. Except for Kai. Anyway. Here it is this is revolving around Android 16's last moments. It kind of got to me. Anyway please let me know what you think I want to write a Fan-fiction around the 7 year gap between Bulma and Vegeta after Cell Saga leading to Majin Buu Saga.

**DISCLAIMER : **Dragon Ball Z and all its characters belong to Akira Toriyama. This is for mere fan entertainment purposes and I am in no way gaining any profit for this. Thank You.

**FLASH BACK**

**(16 POV) **

I can remember the cold stainless steel on my back. The lights blurred through out the whole room. Why, why were they trying to help me? Dr. Gero told me they would fear me; try to kill me, not care for me. However, there _she _was, caring for me.

I don't know what they did to me, I couldn't move. I couldn't speak. Somehow they had paralyzed me. However, I could hear them.

"Dad, we might need to get those parts from Capsule Corp." said the blue haired female.

"Hmm, I think I can have one of the guys at the lab pick that up for us." The old man inhaled from that stick like smoking device.

She stared over to me, and she seemed worried. Why does she care?

"Alright then I'll start the anesthetic procedures so that we can get him all fixed up."

Something pushed into my spine. I couldn't feel this pain they kept talking about. Yet, I started to shut down. Was this the end? What was this female planning to do to me? I couldn't talk, I couldn't move.

* * *

"Dad," Bulma walked over to Mr. Briefs. "He's stable. 16 is going to need some rest."

They had just finished repairing 16. They were successful in the operation. Bulma and Dr. Briefs worked on him for several hours. She went to get up and stretched. She noticed her dad was staring at the x-ray of 16's body.

"Dad?" she asked concerned. "Is everything alright?"

She saw him staring deep into the dark picture and finally spoke. "Bulma dear, can you magnify into his chest for me? I believe there is something there."

"Sure thing, just give me one moment." She went to her chair and sat in front of the diagnostics computer. She clicked the enhance image button. A few beeps and clicks later, the computer detected what her father feared. An explosive device.

"Dr. Gero must have implanted it into all his androids. It seems to be a self-destruct explosive. He could very much cause damage to half the earth with this." Said Dr. Briefs as he exhaled from his cigarette.

Bulma looked over to her father nervously. "Can we remove it, without causing an explosion to West City?"

He nodded and stared down at 16. They were going to have to be very careful. Bulma just sighed. Looks like it will be another 4 hours before she sees Trunks. _" I wonder if mother fed him…" _She thought to herself.

Bulma and Dr. Briefs got ready to operate again.

* * *

**(16 POV) **

I remember, feeling… cold? What's going on? Why have I rebooted? I thought for sure she had wanted to destroy me. After all I am nothing but a killing machine. I am build for destruction only.

I awoke as she walked in. The blue haired female spoke to me, without fear.

"Oh, morning there sleepy head." She carried what seemed to be an offspring that belong to her and carried DNA of Vegeta.

"You're probably very confused right now, my name is Bulma, and this little cute thing here is my son Trunks."

Trunks? How is that possible, the kid that was with Vegeta during their fight with imperfect Cell had been called Trunks.

I spoke to her " How did he get so small again?"

Bulma stared at me confused, she then giggled and smiled at me warmly. " Oh man never thought I'd say this, but that's the Future version of my son, Trunks. They are both the same."

I stared over at the offspring. " So it's his clone?"

She look at me with her deep ocean blue eyes. " Hmm, not exactly. You see my son came back in a time machine to warn us about you guys, but according to Krillin you aren't all that bad now are you?" She smiled kindly.

I nodded. This female, she was so kind she gave me the benefit of the doubt. She didn't question my actions. She trusted me. I owed her my life. She was so kind to me.

"Bulma…" I whispered.

"Yes 16?" she responded.

" I just wanted to say the name, it's nice." I replied. I didn't quite understand the reason for names, why wasn't she given a number like me?

"You sure are different from the others. I know you like nature a lot, so here this my dad's cat. He was beside you the whole time we were fixing you." She handed me over this small feline. It cuddled around me. It made me feel happy. It made me feel calm at heart… but how was that possible? I have no heart, I have no soul. I'm just a machine. Yet, I care for this animal and this female that has taken care of me. Was Dr. Gero wrong? Was it that they didn't fear me. They just wanted to understand me the way I want to understand them?

_I want to heal  
I want to feel what I thought was never real  
I want to let go of the pain I've felt so long.  
Erase all the pain till its gone  
I want to heal  
I want to feel like I'm close to something real.  
I want to find something I've wanted all along  
somewhere I belong…_

Only time could tell.

**END OF FLASH BACK  
**

* * *

**(16 POV) **

Everyone was trembling in fear. Perfect Cell kept threatening Gohan. Why is it that they wanted him to expose anger? Was that how their power increased? If this child got angry enough would he really be able to defeat Perfect Cell? I wasn't going to just wait there to find out.

I rushed over to cell I grabbed him and held on to him. This was a peaceful place. So many beautiful things were created here on earth. The nature, the scenery, the creatures… and her. Bulma the one who had done everything she could just to make me whole again. This was going to be my true happiness. To destroy him by my own hands so that everyone I cared for, and those that had cared for me could live. I wasn't going to just stand there and let him destroy them and earth.

" What do you think you are doing 16?" Perfect Cell questioned. " Do you honestly believe you can just defeat me when not even Goku could?" he smirked with that stupid smile of his.

"Defeat you?" I questioned. "I would never try to defeat you Cell, I'm going to destroy you!"

I saw the others try to come to my aid. Piccolo was going to attack Cell but I stopped them. They shouldn't be to close to me. I was ready to set off.

* * *

The TV started to produce a static. " URGH, Roshi you should really switch over to cable!" Bulma exclaimed

"Well. We're not all as rich as you, you know." Said Roshi a bit offended.

" Ladies and gentlemen it seems that one of those androids has put Cell in what seems to be a choke hold! What is this android trying to do exactly? We can't seem to get the zoom on our cameras to work but I will try to get closer to hear just exactly what is being said. Stay tuned this is a ZTV only exclusive!" the announcer had stated on the TV.

"_An android?" _ Thought Bulma. "….16….no…."

She saw 16 dash towards Cell and put him in a choke hold. Cell mocked him at his weak attempt. She saw that the others were preparing to run to his aid when 16 spoke.

* * *

**(16 POV)**

They were ready to come to my aid.

"Don't!'' I exclaimed.

Goku and his allies looked over at me in confusion. " Get as far away as possible, I'm going to destroy Cell with my explosive, all of us have bombs to make ourselves self-destruct I'm going to blow myself up along with Cell!"

I could see the fear in Cell's eyes. All the others just stared at me some with pity others with confusion.

All I could think about was how kind she had been to me. I felt horrible, she spent all that time on me just so that I can go off and destroy myself , maybe , just maybe she'd know I didn't mean any disrespect. She had branded me with a Capsule Corp sticker over my Red Ribbon army insignia. She had made me hers. I couldn't help it.

* * *

"What is he doing!" cried Bulma at the TV. 16 would never know of the tears she shed. "He's going to get himself killed! Father and I removed those!" she would again lose someone to another evil nemesis of earth. Could he even be brought back with the Dragon Balls? He just had to. Android or not Bulma knew he had a soul.  
"Please, don't die."

She whispered quietly. She had grown some attachment to him, she had worked so hard on fixing him. He was like her son. He had no clue he was done for.

* * *

**(16 POV) **

Why? Why was I still alive how could it be? I should have exploded by now. Cell chuckled.

"16!" Krillin yelled toward me.

I looked over.

"You can't self-destruct, Bulma and her father wanted you to live a normal life and they removed the bombs from you."

I chuckled now. Of course, she was so kind. She wouldn't want me to die in that horrible way. She wanted me to be happy. My only happiness right now would be to destroy this bastard. However, that'd be too simple. Here I was doomed...or maybe this was an honorable way to go? Here I am about to meet my end, and yet, I couldn't help but be grateful that she did that for me. Bulma you cared so much for my safety. Here I am ready to meet my end and yet I am only happy to have been able to meet someone as great as you.

"Fool, even if you did have that stupid explosive I doubt it would have been enough to destroy me."

I then felt it. He stuck his hand out and blasted his ki over my body. Causing me to explode into pieces.

I thought for a split second, I heard _her_ heart break.

* * *

"SIXTEEN!" cried out Bulma as she saw him shred into pieces before Cell.

The tears fell as she held her baby tighter.

* * *

**(16 POV)**

I needed to talk to him, I needed to convince Gohan that he had to protect this world in the way I couldn't. I asked the honorable man in brown to take me to him . He did. I was nothing but a steel head. I could feel myself fading. I just had to talk to the child and let him know my thoughts.

As I rolled over to Gohan I saw him stare at me stunned.

"16.." was all that came out of his mouth.

"Gohan, listen to me. It is no sin to fight for what is right. There will always be opponents in which you can't just talk out of battle. Set your spirit free to your anger. I know how it feels. You just can't take it any longer."

I felt Cell walk toward me. I could feel my demise coming forth.

"That's good advice. However, I'm … doing things my way" said Cell.

I just smile knowing my end is near, " Gohan, drop your restraints, protect the life I loved. Defend them for me. I'm counting on you…"

Darkness fell upon me as I felt Cell crush me into pieces my microchip faded along with my life.

* * *

FIN

* * *

Please let me know your thoughts. R&R Thanks. –Karen

**Acknowledgments :**

Somewhere I belong (lyrics/chorus) Belongs to Linkin park.

Reference from Episode from Japanese episode 184 American Dubbed Episode 169

"Number 16's Tragedy! Enlivened Angry Super Gohan" / "Cell Juniors Attack!"


End file.
